La Boîte
by MFPOF
Summary: Nouvelle affaire pour la BAU : à Washington D.C. Lucy Fergus a été enlevée dans son appartement. Paniquée, la famille de la jeune fille décide d'appeler à l'aide l'ex-petit-ami de la jeune fille. Spencer n'a pas revu Lucy depuis des mois et, accablé de souvenirs, il se promet de la retrouver. Vivante.
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire de ****La Boîte****, s'il s'agit bien d'une enquête criminelle, reste basée sur une romance entre ****Spencer Reid**** et une OC, ****Lucy Fergus****. Je sais que ce genre de pairing apporte souvent son lot de critique, toutefois j'essayerai de rendre ce couple aussi crédible que possible. La temporalité de cette histoire n'est pas définie. Je prends et ne prends pas en compte les événements de la série.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LA BOÎTE<strong>

_**« When I saw you I fell in love, **_

_**and you smiled because you knew » **_

_- W. Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><strong>« Jess, dépêche-toi ! »<strong>

Lucy, sur le pas de la porte des toilettes du restaurant, s'impatientait.

**« J'ai promis à ton père de te ramener avant vingt-deux****heures.**

―**J'arrive**, s'exaspéra l'adolescente.**»**

Se disant, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Lucy sourit en la voyant. Sa demi-sœur, tout juste âgée de quinze ans, et elle n'avait décidément rien en commun. Leur parent avaient beau s'être marié et Lucy avait bien décidé de changer de nom en même temps que sa mère, ils avaient beau tous les quatre formé une famille désormais, la différence entre les deux jeunes filles était frappante.

Si Lucy était grande, Jessica était petite. Si Lucy avait la peau si blanche qu'elle était obligée de porter de la crème solaire tous les jours, Jessica avait hérité de la peau basanée de son père. Si les cheveux roux de Lucy étaient longs et lisses, les boucles de Jessica étaient noirs et porter très courts. Et si Lucy brillait par sa banalité, Jessica, encore adolescente, se démenait pour se démarquer. Elles étaient si différentes et pourtant, Lucy la considérait comme sa sœur à part entière.

La rouquine avait douze ans quand sa mère se remaria avec John Fergus. Tous les deux veufs depuis quelques années, Jessica n'avait que cinq ans. C'est dire à quelle point elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre.

Traversant le parking, le calme apaisant et la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'automne intimèrent le silence aux deux jeunes femmes. Lucy se perdit dans ses pensées.

**« Il te manque, hein ? »**

Lucy se tourna, les yeux encore dans le vague, vers sa sœur.

**« Tais-toi donc**, râla-t-elle**. »**

Son ton était celui d'une mauvaise blague, comme s'il fallait rire de la question de Jessica, mais trahissait aussi son exaspération. Elle était lasse qu'on lui demande sans cesse comment elle allait, si elle voulait en parler. Personne ne semblait comprendre que la meilleure manière de tourner la page pour Lucy était le déni. Oublier pour repartir à zéro. Recommencer comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent pendant tout le trajet en voiture.

**« Embrasse les parents de ma part**, ajouta juste Lucy quand elle déposa Jessica en bas de l'immeuble où vivait sa famille.

― **Promis**, répondit la brune. **Merci pour la soirée, soeurette ! »**

Lucy sourit et après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, reprit le volant pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle venait tout juste de se mettre en pyjama quand on sonna à la porte. Épuisée, la jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'identité du nouveau venu à travers le judas.

**« Bah**, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

L'homme était trempée de la tête au pied. Il faut dire que les pluies automnales de la capitale étaient effroyables.

**« Ne reste pas comme ça, rentre. »**

Elle débarrassa son invité de son manteau et l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

**« Je suis contente de te voir**, commença-t-elle.**Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir.**

― **Je voulais te faire une surprise. »**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Linda, la mère de Lucy appela sa fille mais elle tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie. Elle prit son double des clés de sa fille, quand elle et son mari voulurent passer la voir et découvrit son appartement vide. Des meubles étaient retournés et une trace de sang s'étalait le long du mur. Épouvantée, la mère de famille cri d'effroi face à la scène. Tombant dans les bras de John, elle l'entendit à peine taper sur les touches de son téléphone. Il paraissait si calme dans ses gestes, mais Linda savait. John Fergus savait caché ses émotions, mais sa respiration saccadée trahissait sa panique.<p>

**« Agent Reid**, entendit-il au bout du fil.

― **Bonjour Spencer, c'est John Fergus à l'appareil. »**

Depuis sa rupture avec Lucy quelques mois plus tôt, le jeune agent du F.B.I. s'étonna de cet appel.

**« Oh, ehm, **se reprit-il. **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

― **Lucy a disparu**, trancha-t-il. **»**

John Fergus était certain d'avoir entendu le cœur de Spencer s'arrêter au téléphone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Je voulais juste publier les premières lignes que j'avais écrite pour cette histoire avant de réellement m'enfermer dans ma caverne, telle l'ermite que je suis, pour réviser. Wish me Luck, dans un mois, j'aurais terminé mes partiels!**


	2. Chapter 2

À part quelques membres, l'équipe ne connaissait pas Lucy Fergus. Leur relation avait bien duré plus d'un an, mais Reid n'avait jamais osé abordé cette partie là de son existence avec ses collègues et amis. Derek Morgan avait été le premier à entendre parler de la rousse. Parce qu'il était aussi le premier à l'avoirdeviner en observant le brun. Mais Jennifer était la seule à l'avoir rencontrée, quelques semaines avant leur rupture, il y a de ça, désormais neuf semaines. Toutefois, il se sentait tous concernés par la disparition de la jeune fille. Reid cacha bien le chaos qui l'habitait quand il leur demanda de prendre l'affaire en main, mais au fond de lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir s'ils refusaient.

**« J'ai besoin de vous**, avait-il dit.**»**

Derek avait lancé un regard à leur chef d'unités et le petit génie sentit à ce moment-là, le soutien de toute l'équipe.

* * *

><p>C'est avec Emily que Reid se rendit à l'appartement de Lucy pour évaluer la victimologie. On lui avait proposé de parler à la famille, mais Spencer n'en avait pas le courage.<p>

**« Cela les rassurerait**, insista Jennifer.**»**

Mais le benjamin de l'équipe refusa. Il préférait se concentrer sur Lucy. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers mois et connaissant la jeune fille comme sa poche, il se savait plus utile chez elle à relever des indices.

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il connaissait bien cet appartement, très bien même. Pourtant tout lui semblait différent. La plante à l'entrée avait poussé. Le petit bouddha sur l'étagère avait été déplacé de quelques centimètres. Quelques livres de la bibliothèque avaient été déplacés, des épices sur le plan de travail n'étaient pas à leur place, il manquait quelques verres, le canapé avait changé. Spencer reconnaissait l'endroit, mais il lui était désormais inconnu. Ce n'était que là, posté au milieu de la pièce à vivre qui faisait aussi office de cuisine, que le jeune homme réalisa que le temps avait continué sa course pour Lucy, de la même manière que pour lui. Lucy avait quitté son existence, il s'était résolu à cette idée, mais l'absence le frappa d'autant plus qu'elle continuait de vivre. Sans lui.<p>

Emily lançait quelques regards en coin à son ami. Son emploi impliquait au quotidien de s'immiscer dans la vie des gens, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'approbation de Spencer pour fouiller dans la vie d'une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Le génie resta dans la salle quelques temps, à observer les changements, espérer y trouver un indice.

**« La porte n'a pas été enfoncée**, déclara Emily. **Deux verres étaient sortis…, **continua-t-elle en désignant les morceaux de verre au sol. **»**

Emily termina sa liste d'évidence, sans pour autant avouer ce que cela signifiait. Ils le comprenaient tous les deux, et il était inutile de torturer d'avantage l'esprit du brun.

**« Lucy connaissait son agresseur**, trancha-t-il, se retournant vers son amie. **»**

Il lui lança un regard compatissant. Il savait le soutien de la jeune femme et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le prenne avec des pincettes. Il voulait retrouver Lucy, ce n'était pas le moment de le plaindre. Il lui sourit toutefois timidement pour la remercier du geste.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la tâche de sang. Vu la hauteur, il s'agissait de la tête de la rousse. L'agresseur avait dû la cogner contre le mur. Plus loin, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une trace de main ensanglantée qui cherchait un soutien. Assommée, elle avait dû s'appuyer contre le meuble avant de s'écrouler au sol, où une autre tâche avait imprégné le tapis. Spencer serra les dents pour ne pas se disperser. Il ne fallait pas penser à Lucy, il fallait penser à la recherche d'indice.

**« Vous avez retrouvé des empreintes ? **demanda Reid au spécialiste qui passait. **»**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête négativement, pinçant les lèvres, dépité. Spencer décrocha lentement le calendrier du mois qui était accroché au frigidaire. Comme toujours, Lucy prévoyait tout à l'avance. Chaque jour passé était soigneusement coché au feutre rouge et dans chaque case, ses impératifs étaient notés de sa petite écriture en pattes de mouches.

**« Spencer, viens voir ça**, l'interpella Emily dans la chambre. **»**

Gardant le calendrier en main, il traversa la pièce pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Si le salon présentait quelques changements, la chambre entière avait été modifié. À la place du matelas qui était posé à même le sol siégeait un haut lit dont le sommier était imposant. Sûrement un cadeau de sa mère. Il savait que cela insupportait Linda que sa fille n'ait pas de véritable lit. Les rideaux avaient changé, de blanc, ils étaient devenu bleu marine. De cette même couleur, la jeune fille avait repeint son plafond qu'elle avait parsemé d'étoiles phosphorescentes. Spencer leva la tête et sourit quand il reconnut la constellation d'Orion. L'étagère du fond se retrouvait près de la fenêtre et la commode près du lit.

**« Spencer**, insista Emily.** »**

Il se retourna vers sa collègue, pour la découvrir près du lit, une caisse en main. Elle la posa sur le lit.

**« Je crois que je viens de trouver le résumé de la vie de Lucy**, dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte tandis que Spencer s'approchait. **»**

La boîte en carton avait les bords déformés à cause du poids qu'elle contenait. Reid en sortit quelques objets qui ravivèrent ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques semaines que Spencer et Lucy se fréquentaient. Ensembles, ils aimaient bien partagé leur avis sur quelques livres, mais ils parlaient surtout de la vie de l'un et l'autre, apprenant petit à petit à se connaître.<p>

**« J'envie ta mémoire,** lui avait-elle dit. **J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir me rappeler de chaque chose que j'ai faite, que j'ai dite, et surtout les choses qu'on m'a dite. »**

Elle rigola, rappelant le surnom que son père lui donnait quand elle était petite.

**« Il m'appelait son petit poisson rouge**, rit-elle encore.

― **Tu sais, tu pourrais commencer****par un journal, un endroit où noter tes activités ou bien tes pensées du moment**, commença-t-il. **À force, ta mémoire devrait s'améliorer.****»**

Lucy leva un sourcil perplexe.

**« Je ne suis pas du genre à tenir un journal intime**, lui avait-elle répondu tout naturellement.**»**

Et il l'avait cru.

* * *

><p>Mais en observant cette boîte, Spencer se rendit compte du mensonge. Certes Lucy ne tenait pas un journal intime où elle rédigeait consciencieusement chacun de ses faits et gestes. Mais elle avait cette boîte. Rempli de chose et d'autre, qui d'un œil étranger n'avaient aucun sens, mais pour le jeune homme chaque objet répondait à un autre, tissant fil après fil, l'existence de Lucy.<p>

**« Ce sont des souvenirs**, déclara-t-il. **»**

Il plongea la main dedans, persuadée de trouver un indice qui pourrait le mener à l'identité du suspect.

* * *

><p>Chez les Fergus, Derek et Aaron discutaient tranquillement avec la famille de Lucy. Jessica restait en retrait, J.J à ses côtés, refusant de partager le malheur de sa belle-mère, qui faisait preuve d'une grande force pour ne pas pleurer devant les agents fédéraux.<p>

**« Avez-vous connaissance d'une personne qui pourrait en vouloir à votre fille ?** demanda Morgan, compatissant. **»**

Linda se contenta de hocher la tête.

**« Non, tous le monde appréciait Lucy. »**

John posa une main sur la cuisse de sa femme pour la rassurer.

**« Lucy travaillait au café et passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à faire du bénévolat dans un foyer pour sans-abris.**

― **Et elle n'a jamais eu de soucis avec ses collègues ou les sans-abris ?**

― **Jamais**, trancha Linda.**»**

Les deux agents acceptèrent la réponse. Le métisse leva la tête vers l'adolescente. Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre tandis que Hotch continuait à poser quelques questions aux parents de Lucy Fergus.

**« Je pense bien que Lucy ne racontait pas tout à vos parents**, commença Derek pour mettre à l'aise la jeune fille. **Mais elle doit bien se confier à sa petite sœur**, termina-t-il, tendant une perche à Jessica.

― **Lucy est très réservée**, lui dit-elle, le regard rivé au sol.

― **Mais si ça n'allait pas, elle pouvait te parler ?**

― **Bien sûr**, s'offusqua Jessica, en relevant les yeux vers l'agent. **Elle sait que je suis là pour elle !**»

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

**« Elle est très secrète depuis sa rupture avec Spencer**, commença-t-elle, gênéede parler de son collègue à Morgan. **J'ai essayé de lui parler, car quelque chose la torturait, mais... »**

La jeune fille passa deux doigts entre ses sourcils pour se détendre.

**« J'aurais dû la faire parler**, commença-t-elle à pleurer.

― **Son comportement a changé depuis sa séparation**, demanda Morgan, pour synthétiser.»

La jeune fille montra son accord d'un hochement de tête.

**« As-tu remarqué autre chose de différent ? »**

Jessica haussa les épaules.

**« Je sais pas**, avoua-t-elle, anéantie. **Je n'ai pas fait attention, elle me disait toujours qu'elle allait bien ! »**

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

**« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir**, expliqua Jennifer tandis qu'elle passait une main autour de l'épaulel'adolescente pour la rassurer.**»**

* * *

><p>Spencer n'en revenait pas. Lucy était une véritable collectionneuse. Chaque objet s'attachait à un souvenir, une étape dans la vie de la jeune fille. Il pouvait retracer toute son existence, les bons et les mauvais moments. Elle avait gardé, entre autre, toutes les lettres de refus des universités. Il se souvenait d'une des premières conversations qu'il avait eu avec elle.<p>

**« Je travaille pour le F.B.I.**, lui avait-il répondu quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. **Et vous ? »**

Spencer sourit à ce souvenir. À cette époque, il la vouvoyait encore, ayant peur de paraître impoli.

**« Pour le F.B.I., woaw, tu dois avoir une vie pleine en rebondissement**, rit-elle. **»**

Alors que Lucy n'avait clairement aucune gêne à le tutoyer.

**« Moi, je travaille depuis quelques années dans un café.**

― **À côté de vos études ?** avait-il demandé naturellement, car cela lui semblait évident.**»**

La jeune fille s'était raidie, honteuse.

**« Je ne suis jamais allée à l'université. »**

Embarrassé, Spencer avait laissé Lucy changer de sujet. Il apprit plus tard que les nombreuses lettres de refus l'avait découragéeet elle n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience, ayant peur de devoir essuyer de nouveaux refus.

* * *

><p>Il mit les lettres de côté, cela n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver la jeune femme.<p>

**« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rangé ce livre avec les autres dans sa bibliothèque ?**demanda Emily, aidant son collègue à y voir plus clair dans cette boîte. **»**

Reid jeta un œil sur l'ouvrage : _Phèdre_ de Racine. Une chaleur remonta de son estomac jusque dans sa gorge.

**« C'est un souvenir**, avoua-t-il et quand Emily leva un sourcil perplexe vers lui, il continua : **Elle le lisait le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré. »**

La brune reposa immédiatement le livre, comme gênée d'avoir pénétré dans l'intimité et la vie privé de son collègue. De plus, elle ne pensait pas non plus que cela allait les aider. Spencer n'en dit pas plus, mais il se voyait encore au parc, ce jour-là, à jouer au échec avec son ami Eric. Une jeune fille s'était approché, attirée par la rapidité des deux joueurs. Elle avait arrêté sa lecture et s'intéressant au jeu, elle chercha dans son sac de quoi faire un marque-page, les yeux rivés sur la partie. Elle se désintéressa un moment de la table pour regarder les joueurs. L'asiatique fronçait tellement des sourcils qu'elle en avait mal pour lui. Une perle de sueur apparut sur le sommet de son front, témoignant de l'intensité de sa réflexion. L'autre joueur en revanche, s'il était concentré, paraissait étrangement calme, ravi de la tournure que prenait la partie. Se sentant observé, il leva les yeux vers la spectatrice. Elle lui sourit. Il répondit avec quelques secondes de décalage, son esprit court-circuité par sa présence.

**« Spencer ! **l'appelait-on, impatient.**»**

Eric venait de terminer son tour et habitué à la rapidité du jeu, fut dérangé par la seconde de retard de son adversaire. Le brun retourna à sa partie, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres, ravi des deux yeux verts rivé sur lui dans une tendre curiosité. Lucy était resté à les regarder et quand la partie fut terminé, elle félicita les deux joueurs. Les yeux bruns de l'agent fédéral, se posèrent sur la couverture du livre. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire :

**« **_**J'ai poussé la vertu jusqu'à la rudesse**_, commença-t-il, arrachant un franc sourire à la demoiselle. _**On sait de mes chagrins l'inflexible rigueur**_**_..._ »**

En extase, Lucy termina :

_**« ****Le jour n'est pas plus pur que le fond de mon coeur. ****»**_

Ils sourirent, faisant fi de la présence d'Eric.

**« ****_Phèdre_ ****de Racine**, commenta Reid.

― **Ma pièce préférée**, ajouta-t-elle. **»**

Ils sourirent encore, satisfaits, n'ayant aucun autre besoin que d'être là. Loin d'être gênant, le silence les entourant était parfait. Bientôt, Lucy dut retourner au travail mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce ne serait pas la seule fois qu'ils se verraient.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Alors, OUI, j'vais dit que je ne posterais pas avant la fin de mes exams, mais j'avais trop envie donc TADA! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil. Et dès qu'elle eut pris conscience de son éveil, une douleur lancinante lui traversa le cerveau. Elle grimaça en portant une main à son crâne. Elle tâta la plaie timidement et eut un rictus de douleur quand elle toucha le point sensible. Ramenant ses doigts devant son regard, elle pâlit à la vue du sang. Comment s'était-elle blessée ? Était-ce grave ? Elle serra les dents quand elle voulut vérifier l'état de sa plaie.

**« Ne touche pas à ça**, lui dit-on calmement dans son dos. **»**

Surprise, elle se tourna trop rapidement vers l'homme. Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, sa vision se troublant. Elle était faible, fatiguée, épuisée.

**« Je vais te soigner**, continua-t-il, s'asseyant sur la table basse qui faisait face au divan où elle était allongée.**»**

C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était même pas chez elle. L'iode qui embaumait la pièce et le son lointain des vagues lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était même pas à Washington. Elle jeta un œil à son ami qui versait du désinfectant sur une compresse.

**« Tu ne t'es pas loupée**, rit-il. **»**

Lucy grimaça en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se réveille sur ce canapé. Son visage se tordit de douleur quand il posa la compresse alcoolisée sur la plaie. Il lui semblait que la souffrance lui coupait l'esprit en deux, tel un éclair dans une tempête.

**« Il y a beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'est pas grave, mon amour**, ajouta-t-il. **» **

La rousse ouvrit les yeux soudainement, oubliant la douleur de la plaie et celle du désinfectant. _Mon amour_. Elle se souvenait. Cet homme, celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami, son allié dans ce qu'elle avait traversé de plus intime… Il était venu chez elle, elle lui avait ouvert la porte et lui avait offert un verre.

**« Je t'emmène en vacances**, lui avait-il dit.**»**

Elle avait refusé, il avait insisté. Elle avait eu peur, lui avait demandé de partir mais il était déjà trop tard, elle savait désormais qu'il ne la laisserait pas le mettre à la porte. Après un énième refus, il la poussa contre le mur, n'ayant pas vu le clou qui était resté enfoncé. Étourdie, Lucy avait posé une main sur sa blessure avant de se sentir partir. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle fut inconsciente avant même d'atteindre le sol. Son ravisseur l'avait vu tombé, inquiet de sa santé.

**« Éloigne-toi de moi**, s'écria Lucy, submergée par le souvenir.**Dégage ! »**

L'homme fronça les sourcils, insatisfait du rejet de la jeune femme.

**« Mais enfin, chérie**, riposta-t-il. **Je t'ai emmené en vacances ! »**

Lucy le voyait s'énerver. Elle le devinait à la veine grossissante sur son front. Son teint, d'habitude blanc pâle, rougissait à vue d'œ devenait violent. Elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Dans un instinct de survie, elle empoigna la bouteille de désinfectant et la déversa dans un jet sur le visage de son kidnappeur. Il s'écria de douleur, pendant que Lucy, étourdie, aux portes de l'évanouissement, se relevait en direction de l'entrée. Elle cria de désespoir quand elle vit que la porte était verrouillée. Elle tira sur la poignée pour la démonter mais elle était trop solide. Elle entendit les pas titubants de son agresseur venir vers elle et elle longea l'entrée en direction de la porte arrière, qui donnait sur la véranda. Elle pensait pouvoir doubler l'homme qui la détenait, mais passant non loin de lui, il eut assez de force dans un seul bras pour lui couper la route et la jeter au sol. Surprise, la tête de Lucy cogna violemment le sol. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et retira tendrement une mèche de son visage.

**« Pourquoi n'es-tu donc jamais reconnaissante de ce que je fais pour toi ? »**

Il lui caressa doucement le visage, se plongeant dans les yeux terrorisée de sa captive.

**« Tu sais que je t'aime Lucy. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je te protégerai. »**

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. À bout de force, la rouquine n'eut pas la force de riposter. Dégoûtée, elle sentit ses larmes de terreur couler le long de ses joues avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>« Derek et moi, on va au café<strong>, informa Hotch au téléphone. **J.J. va rester avec la famille. Va au foyer. Dave****t'y rejoindra.**

― **Et Reid ?**

― **Laisse-le terminer la victimologie.****»**

Emily accepta et raccrocha. La brune expliqua la conversation à Spencer et partit. La balistique avait aussi quitté l'appartement avec une série d'empreinte et de sang à analyser. Avec de la chance, le coupable avait commis l'erreur de laisser une preuve de son passage. La gorge du brun se serra, Dieu seul savait ce que Lucy était en train d'endurer. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte.. Reid se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Mais une petite voie dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de le harceler. Plus le temps passait, plus leur chance de la retrouver vivante réduisait. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer. Un sourire naquit dans le coin de ses lèvres quand il attrapa le collier de Roméo. Il fit secouer la petite clochette et il se souvint du ronronnement du félin quand il se frottait à ses jambes.

C'était un vieux matou. Linda l'avait offert pour les huit ans de sa fille, afin de l'aider dans son deuil, son père étant mort depuis peu. Elle ne voulait pas forcer sa fille à se confier à elle ou un inconnu et pensait qu'un animal lui ferait du bien. Et Linda avait eu raison. Lucy s'était très vite attaché à Roméo. Il était sociale, calme et adorait les caresses de sa maîtresse. Et il avait très vite accepter la présence de Spencer. Lucy pensait toujours que les animaux pouvaient voir la différence entre les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes. Alors quand Roméo se frotta contre le nouveau venu en ronronnant, plissant ses yeux de plaisir quand l'agent le caressa, Lucy fut tout de suite rassurée.

Quelques semaines avant leur rupture, Roméo décéda. Il s'endormit en milieu d'après-midi sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude et mourut tranquillement dans son sommeil. Spencer revenait d'une affaire le soir même. Elle passa la soirée à pleurer dans ses bras, inconsolable.

Derek Morgan et Aaron Hotchner arrivèrent rapidement au café où travaillait Lucy comme serveuse. La propriétaire des lieux, mais aussi patronne de l'entreprise proposa une boisson aux deux agents.

**« Non merci**, refusa Aaron. **»**

La petite bonne femme, dont les rides trahissait une joie de vivre, était épuisée.

**« Lucy est si gentille**, commença-t-elle à expliquer. **Vous savez, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle travaille ici et il n'y a jamais eu de soucis avec elle, jamais**, insista-t-elle.**»**

Aaron allait poser une question mais il fut interrompu.

**« Ni avec l'équipe, ni avec un seul client. »**

Derek hocha la tête retenant l'information.

**« Donc vous ne connaissez personne qui s'intéressait de trop près à Lucy ?** demanda-t-il.**»**

La femme fut la plus désolée du monde de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux agents fédéraux.

**« Avez-vous des caméras de sécurité ?**tenta le métisse.**»**

La moue gênée de la propriétaire s'accentua.

**« Une seule, à la caisse**, expliqua-t-elle, comprenant bien que ce n'était pas sur les vidéos de cet endroit du café qu'ils trouveraient des réponses.**»**

Aaron se pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Derek reprit :

**« Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, physiquement imposant... »**

Il laissa le temps à la femme de réfléchir.

**« Lucy le connaissait**, continua-t-il. **Il devait venir régulièrement, devait lui parler, la faire rire. Nous pensons même qu'ils étaient amis... »**

La panique traversa le regard de l'interrogée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, abattue par son incompétence à aider ces deux hommes.

**« Non, je ne vois pas**, avoua-t-elle finalement, dévastée. **Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas... »**

Hotch la remercia, sachant qu'aucune information ne pourrait ressortir de cette conversation.

* * *

><p>Quand Emily arriva au foyer pour sans-abris, David était déjà sur place. Il tut les raisons de son retard ce matin-là et demanda de plus grandes informations à la brune.<p>

**« Lucy tenait un calendrier avec ses rendez-vous**, finit-elle par expliquer. **Elle venait ici faire du bénévolat deux à trois fois par semaine.**

― **Ça, c'est de l'engagement**, commenta Rossi.

― **Il est possible que le suspect fréquente aussi le foyer**, conclut l'agent Prentiss.**»**

Quand ils quittèrent le foyer, plus tard, Rossi était déjà au téléphone avec Hotch.

**« Lucy n'allait plus au foyer depuis des semaines**, avoua-t-il.

― **Où allait-elle si ce n'était pas au foyer ? Un autre centre ?**

― **Bonne question**, termina Rossi. **Où en êtes-vous ?**

― **On s'apprête à quitter le café. On se retrouve chez la victime. »**

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Avant de quitter la salle, une serveuse s'approcha des deux agents et tapota l'épaule de Morgan. Il se retourna.<p>

**« Bonjour, je suis Sally, une collègue de Lucy**, commença-t-elle, attirant leur attention. **»**

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, la jeune blonde buta sur quelques mots.

**« Il y avait bien un ami à Lucy qui venait régulièrement**, expliqua-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés, mais Lucy était toujours heureuse de le voir arriver. »**

L'impatience dressa les poils de l'avant-bras du métisse. Sally, comprenant qu'ils attendait la suite de l'information, continua :

**« Il s'appelait Harry**, conclut-elle. **Je crois même qu'ils étaient amoureux.**

― **Aucun nom de famille ? »**

Au lieu de répondre, Sally enchaîna :

**« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, il était vraiment très gentil. »**

Faisant fi de cette remarque, Aaron enchaîna :

**« Son nom de famille**, s'impatienta-t-il. **Vous le connaissez ? »**

La blonde hocha la tête négativement.

**« Pouvez-vous nous le décrire ?**

― **Comme vous l'avez dit, Harry est grand, très grand, commença-t-elle. Je crois qu'il faisait presque deux mètres.**

― **Que pouvez-vos nous dire de plus ? **questionna Derek. **Quand venait-il voir Lucy ? Quel était son métier ? Même le plus petit détail peut nous être utile. »**

La remarque eut raison de Sally, qui commença à paniquer.

**« Il ne venait jamais au même moment, c'était toujours une surprise.**

― **Vous pensez qu'il était au chômage ?**

― **Non**, insista la blonde.**Il… il**, hésita-t-elle.**Je sais pas. Il est brun et porte une petite barbe de trois jours, ajouta-t-elle, désespérée. »**

Derek lui tendit la main pour la serrer.

**« Merci de votre aide. »**

Les deux agents la remercia et s'enfuirent vers le S.U.V noir garé devant la porte. Derek dégainait déjà son téléphone portable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NdA<span>**

**Encore une fois, je poste alors que je devrais plutôt travailler... Mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors je fais ce que je veux d'abord.**  
><strong>Dans tous les cas, merci à ceux qui <span>Follow<span> _La Boîte_, qui l'a Fav et ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire des Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit! _Love, love!_**


	4. Chapter 4

J.J. raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna vers la famille Fergus. Elle prit le temps d'observer les différentes réactions. Linda ne pouvait quitter du regard l'agent fédéral, espérant que l'appel annonçait le retour imminent de sa fille. John, gardait sa main autour de l'épaule de son épouse. Depuis quelques heures, il semblait vieillir de quelques années à chaque heure qui passait. Quant à Jessica, la culpabilité déformait ses traits. Elle était la dernière personne à avoir vu Lucy. Elle était la dernière à lui avoir parlé. Elle était avec elle, elle aurait dû voir que quelqu'un les observait, elle aurait dû deviner. Elle était avec elle. Et J.J. s'en voulut de ne pas réussir à convaincre la métisse qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

**« Ils ont retrouvé Lucy ? **demanda Linda.** »**

J.J. hocha la tête négativement. John resserra son étreinte contre sa femme qui ne put retenir un sanglot de s'échapper de sa gorge. J.J s'assit lentement face à la famille et se racla la gorge.

**« Lucy avait-elle un petit-ami ? »**

Jessica releva la tête, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

**« Non**, s'exclama-t-elle. **»**

La blonde accepta la réponse.

**« Serait-ce possible qu'elle vous l'ait caché ?**

― **Non**, insista Jessica. **»**

J.J. dut se tourner vers elle pour qu'elle s'explique.

**« Lucy se remet tout juste de ****sa rupture avec Spencer**, commença la brune. **Et elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se retrouver quelqu'un dans l'immédiat. »**

Jessica darda un regard de défi à Jennifer. Celle-ci soupira.

**« Je n'ai jamais dit cela**, se défendit-elle.

― **Lucy avait ses secrets, mais elle m'en aurait parlé**, continua Jessica.**»**

Et la blonde comprit à ce moment-là : La disparition de Lucy affectait Jessica autant qu'elle se sentait trahie. La brune avait une confiance absolue en sa sœur, elle lui racontait le moindre détail de sa vie d'adolescente. Et Lucy disparue, montrait que sa confiance n'était pas réciproque. La jeune fille n'était pas digne de la confiance de sa grande sœur, voilà ce que la disparition de la rousse signifiait pour elle. Et elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre Lucy de garder ses secrets, car Jessica en était persuadée, si elle avait été au courant des cachotteries de sa sœur, Lucy ne serait pas portée disparue aujourd'hui.

J.J. tenta une réponse chez les parents de Lucy. Mais eux non plus n'avaient pas connaissance 'un éventuel petit-ami. Elle les laissa là quelques instants pour appeler Derek.

**« Pas de nouvelles relations à la connaissance de la famille**, expliqua-t-elle.

― **Et la sœur ?**

― **Non plus. »**

J.J. entendit Derek soupirer. Il n'était pas satisfait de cette nouvelle.

**« Ok, J.J.**, continua-t-il. **Je t'appelle plus tard. »**

* * *

><p>Lucy était à bout de force. Profitant de son inconscient, son ravisseur l'avait déplacé dans un chambre vide de l'étage. Ce ne devait définitivement pas être sa maison. Toutes les pièces étaient certes meublées, mais seulement de manière rudimentaire, comme une maison que l'on s'apprête à vendre. Allongée sur un matelas sans draps, elle paniqua un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Quand elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de fortune, la tête lui tourna. Elle prit quelques inspirations avant d'accourir vers la porte… verrouillée. Elle s'acharna dessus, espérant briser le verrou, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle se mit à tambouriner sur la porte.<p>

**« Laisse-moi sortir**, s'écrira-t-elle. **»**

Elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier.

**« Je t'en supplie, Harry**, s'époumona-t-elle. **Laisse-moi sortir. »**

Elle se recula quand elle entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Il n'avait rien dit, mais allait-il la laisser sortir. Réalisait-il enfin qu'il fallait qu'il la libère. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et elle chercha le regard de son ravisseur.

**« Je ne dirais rien à personne**, promit-elle désespérément, **mais il faut que tu me laisses partir... »**

Lucy n'eut aucune réponse. Le grand brun se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement et quand elle ne put plus reculer, elle le laissa poser une main contre sa joue.

**« Je t'ai apporté de quoi te faire une beauté**, dit-il, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres. **Je t'emmène dîner ce soir. »**

Lucy faussa son sourire et le laissa sortir. S'il l'emmenait dehors ce soir, elle pourrait s'enfuir plus facilement. Quand il sortit, elle l'entendit verrouiller une nouvelle fois la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il allait l'emmener dehors, il fallait qu'elle joue à son jeu, qu'elle ne se montre pas trop impatiente, il fallait qu'elle attende le bon moment pour échapper à son contrôle, réclamer sa liberté.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les affaires qu'Harry lui avait apporté. Son corps se glaça d'effroi quand elle reconnut une de ses robes et son maquillage. Avait-il tout prévu depuis le début ? Ne s'était-il pas contenté de l'enlever mais il en avait profité pour lui voler ses affaires. Timidement, elle s'approcha de ses affaires et s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Savait-il ce que cette robe représentait pour elle ? Savait-il qu'elle l'avait porté avec ce même rouge à lèvre il y a près d'un an maintenant ? Les avait-il pris par hasard ou savait-il que c'était la même tenu qu'elle avait porté lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Spencer ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Lucy, ailleurs, s'assit tranquillement sur le matelas et d'une main rêveuse, parcourut le tissu de la robe estivale. Elle s'allongea lentement et laissa la multitude de souvenirs l'accabler.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines étaient passé depuis la rencontre de Spencer et Lucy au parc. Depuis leur conversation avortée sur Phèdre, Lucy avait réussi à retrouver Spencer au parc quelques jours plus tard. Spencer n'avait même pas prévu de livres à bouquiner, Lucy non plus. Ils avaient sourit quand ils s'étaient vus et avaient entamé la conversation comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Il était rapidement devenu évident pour la jeune fille, que ce garçon représentait bien plus qu'un ami pour elle et s'impatientant qu'il l'invite, elle prit les choses en main et affronta sa timidité pour l'inviter au restaurant.<p>

**« Vendredi, c'est mon anniversaire**, avait-elle commencé, la voix tremblante d'appréhension. **»**

Spencer se retourna vers elle.

**« Je ne savais pas.**

― **Tu ne peux pas tout savoir**, rit-elle. **»**

Le brun eut un petit sourire timide quand il s'aperçut de sa gêne. Il remarqua ses doigts emmêlés qu'elle triturait. Parfois, elle remettait une mèche derrière son oreille. Mais jamais elle n'osait le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien le passer avec moi ? »**

Spencer s'arrêta de marcher un instant, un grand sourire fendant ses lèvres. Ravi, il chercha le regard timide de la jeune fille.

**« J'en serai ravi**, avoua-t-il. **»**

Lucy se rassura et sourit, comblée. Elle pensait pouvoir ralentir son rythme cardiaque, n'ayant pas reçu le rejet attendu, mais son cour battit encore plus vite dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa le regard pétillant de Reid.

Le reste de la semaine semblait interminable pour la jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu avancer dans le temps tant la tension était insurmontable. Et pourtant c'était cette impatience qui lui remplissait le cœur de joie. Pour l'occasion, elle avait acheté une robe. Elle voulait gardé la chose simple et pas prise de tête, donc elle avait porté son choix sur une robe fleurie. Le genre de robe que l'on porte en été, à fines bretelles et jupons volants. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle doutait sincèrement avoir pu trouver mieux ailleurs. Et pour compenser la simplicité de sa tenue, la rousse s'était permise d'emprunter le rouge à lèvre de sa mère. Ce rouge à lèvre Chanel au prix exorbitant rouge vif qui lui donnait un sourire de star hollywoodienne. Elle avait réservé une table pour deux dans un petit restaurant italien. Encore méconnu, ce restaurant avait une petite salle mais l'ambiance était charmante, rappelant à Lucy un de ses dessins animés préférés quand elle était petite : La Belle et le Clochard.

Spencer avait appelé, il serait en retard. Il y a quatre jours, ils avaient dû, lui et son équipe, partir à Denver dans le Colorado pour une affaire d'enlèvement de jeunes femmes. Ils avaient conclu l'affaire, mais s'il était déjà dans l'avion, il lui serait impossible d'être à vingt heures devant le restaurant. Lucy lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle pouvait encore appeler le restaurant pour repousser la réservation. Le jeune homme la remercia et lui promit de faire au plus vite.

Finalement, l'agent fédéral était à peine en retard et le couple dut attendre une petite heure car leur table avait été remise à d'autre gens en attendant l'heure réservée.

**« Allons nous promener en attendant**, proposa Lucy.** »**

Spencer fut d'accord et tous les deux s'en allèrent marcher dans les rues de Washington. Il était déjà un peu plus de vingt heures, mais le soleil était loin d'être couché, ce qui remplissait le cœur de la rouquine de joie. Elle adorait les longues journées d'été. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que les deux marchaient silencieusement quand une envie irrésistible fit trembler le ventre de Lucy et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tendit la main pour attraper celle du garçon. Elle sentit son visage rougir quand elle entrelaça leurs doigts, mais elle n'osa pas affronter tout de suite le regard de Spencer. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris par le geste, sourit, ravi du contact. Il affermit timidement la prise et lança un regard tendre à la jeune fille. Il voulait lui expliquer les raisons d'un telle geste, quelles hormones cela dégageait et pourquoi cela rassurait les gens en général, mais pas un son ne pouvait franchir sa gorge tant il trouvait l'instant magnifique. Il se perdit dans les iris verts de Lucy.

**« J'ai lu le livre de ton collègue, sinon**, commença-t-elle à un moment.

― **Ça t'a plu ?**demanda Spencer, vraiment curieux de savoir ce que pensait Lucy de son métier. **»**

Lucy dut se mordre la lèvre. Devait-elle mentir ?

**« Ton métier a l'air palpitant**, avoua-t-elle. **»**

Un regard insistant du jeune homme et elle céda :

**« J'en ai fait des cauchemars**, avoua-t-elle. **»**

Spencer accepta l'idée et fut attendrie par la sincérité touchante de la jeune fille. Il se fit la remarque de ne pas lui parler de ces affaires trop en détail à l'avenir.

**« Je pense que l'on peut retourner au restaurant**, expliqua-t-il, un coup d'œil sur sa montre. **»**

Lucy le suivit.

À la fin de la soirée, après avoir dévoré sa pizza napolitaine, Lucy se laissa raccompagner par Spencer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, elle habitait à deux pas du restaurant, mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser de passer quelques minutes supplémentaires avec l'agent fédéral. Il avait passé la soirée à lui raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes plus originales les unes que les autres. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu tout retenir, mais cela semblait faire tellement plaisir à Reid de partager sa science, qu'elle l'avait écouté attentivement, vivement intéressée.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble, Spencer se tut progressivement, terminant lentement d'expliquer sa dernière série de statistiques. Lucy avait déjà ses clés en main et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas les avoir mieux cachés.

**« Je vais te laisser là**, commença Spencer, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. **Rentre bien. »**

De ses deux doigts, il se frotta le haut de son nez, réalisant sa bêtise.

**« Enfin, tu es chez toi**, se corrigea-t-il maladroitement. **Dors bien. »**

Et sans crier gare, il l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir. Lucy accueillit cette accolade avec plaisir, mais sentit toute la tensions dans les bras du jeune homme. Et elle fut d'autant plus ravie que les bras de Spencer ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher et se détendaient lentement, les laissant profiter pleinement du geste. L'instant semblait durer l'éternité et n'était toutefois pas assez long. Le soleil venait de se coucher, plongeant lentement Washington dans l'obscurité. On sentait la chaleur de la journée s'échapper lentement laissant la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été s'abattre sur la ville. L'instant était parfait et c'est tout naturellement que Lucy s'écarta à peine de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour l'embrasser. Le cœur de la jeune fille ne battit jamais aussi fort.

* * *

><p>Spencer, le cœur chamboulé par tous les souvenirs qui l'accablaient, reposa le tube vide de rouge à lèvre dans la boîte. Il regarda autour de lui et décida de continuer la victimologie en laissant la caisse à souvenirs de côté. Il était clair qu'il ne trouverait aucuns indices dedans, quand bien même, il avait compris l'importance qu'il avait eu dans la vie de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas si cela lui faisait plaisir ou non. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lucy avait voulu rompre avec lui. Il supposait que son métier en était la principale raison, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rediscuter avec elle. Et auparavant, elle n'avait jamais émis la moindre remarque à ce sujet, lui racontant son quotidien au café et au foyer avec enthousiasme et se délectant de ses aventures avec le F.B.I., bien qu'il taisait bien souvent les parties trop sanglantes. Il erra quelques minutes dans la chambre, ouvrant à tout hasard, le placard de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment s'y attarder, la jeune fille estimant que le placard d'une femme est l'une des choses les plus intime. Lucy ne l'avait jamais laissé l'ouvrir. Elle savait que sa lubie était étrange et singulière, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ouvre son placard et touche à ses vêtements.<p>

Spencer serra les dents quand il se mit à fouiller dans l'antre secrète de son ex-petite-amie. Mais il savait que si elle avait voulu caché quelque chose, ce serait dans ce placard qu'il le trouverait. Bien vite, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il manquait quelque chose, il en était certain, mais il était incapable de mettre un mot dessus. Il détestait ce sentiments d'impuissance. Il continua de fouiller, cependant, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans sa mémoire pour retrouver l'objet manquant. Il était à deux doigts de s'en rappeler quand, en soulevant un pull, une enveloppe de kraft pliée en deux tomba au sol. L'esprit de Spencer abandonna sa recherche et remettant le pull en place, il se pencha pour ramasser l'enveloppe. Il l'a déplia, le papier crissant sous ses doigts. Un vent de panique l'envahit, car s'il pensait connaître Lucy, il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un secret dont il ignorait l'existence. Il n'entendit même pas ses collègues arriver. Il plongea sa main pour y découvrir un tube, plus épais qu'un crayon, il ne reconnaissait pas l'objet. Il le sortit et sous le choc, laissa tomber l'enveloppe.

**« Reid ?** s'inquiéta Derek, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Lucy.** »**

Spencer releva les yeux vers lui et regarda de nouveau le bâtonnet. Derek, curieux, s'avança.

**« Est-ce que c'est ?… **demanda-t-il, sans terminer sa phrase.

― **Un test de grossesse ? Oui**, répondit Spencer. **»**

Derek jeta un coup d'œil. Il était positif.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Alors, merci à ceux qui ont si rapidement lu le chapitre 3, qu'ils m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire  
><em>(le mien, pas celui de Lucy, comme certain l'avait compris ^^ )<em>.  
>Concernant les examens, j'ai tout raté alors, je ne pense pas pouvoir terminer <em><span>La Boîte<span>_ aussi vite que prévu car j'ai les rattrapages fin mars :)**

**Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des Reviews, je les adore et les attends avec impatience :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**« Tu étais au courant ? **osa le métis. **»**

Spencer releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Des perles de sueurs suintaient sur son front.

**« Non, bien sûr que non**, s'énerva-t-il.

― **Du calme, Reid**, essaya de temporiser Derek. **»**

Il prit le bâtonnet des mains tremblantes de son ami et le tendit à Emily pour qu'elle s'assure de la nouvelle. Morgan passa une main réconfortante autour des épaules du génie. Il était méconnaissable, son cerveau réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait même de son enfant ? Était-ce avant qu'il ne la rencontre ? Après leur rupture ? Et si cette grossesse était de lui, quand cela avait-il pu se passer ?

**« J'appelle J.J.**, interrompis-je Hotch. **Voir si la famille sait quelque chose. »**

Il s'éclipsa afin de passer son appel.

**« Si Lucy est ou a été enceinte, elle a dû être suivie**, commenta Emily, choisissant ses mots avec précautions. **J'appelle Garcia. »**

Mais Spencer n'entendait rien de tout ça. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert un robinet près de ses oreilles. Il avait conscience qu'on lui parlait, mais il lui était impossible de les entendre. Il s'enfonçait davantage dans sa mémoire eidétique. Il devait bien avoir vu, entendu quelque chose. Lucy avait du lui laisser un indice. Il paniquait rapidement à l'idée de ne rien se souvenir. Mais ne pas connaître Lucy aussi bien qu'il le pensait le blessait davantage. Qui était donc l'inconnue dont il était tombée amoureux, presque un an auparavant ?

* * *

><p>J.J. raccrocha et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la famille. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise de devoir une nouvelle fois les interroger sur l'intimité de leur fille et sœur. Elle s'assit lentement, profitant du moment pour chercher ses mots.<p>

**« Que voulez-vous encore savoir ?** claqua Jessica, au bord de la crise de nerf.** »**

La blonde ne se formalisa pas du ton de l'adolescente et après lui avoir lancé un regard compatissant, se tourna vers Linda, la mère de la disparue.

**« Mes collègues ont trouvé un test de grossesse positif chez votre fille**, commença-t-elle.** »**

Les trois membres de la famille Fergus s'étouffèrent presque de surprise. Affolée, Linda posa une main sur sa bouche.

**« Lucy est enceinte ? **s'inquiéta Linda.

― **Je l'ignore, Madame**, répondit tranquillement l'agent fédéral. **Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous me disiez si elle aurait pu vous en parler et…**

― **Vous voyez bien qu'on en savait rien**, s'écria Jessica, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux.

― **Je sais**, tempéra J.J.. **Mais peut-être qu'elle a essayé de vous en parler. Parfois, avec une nouvelle pareille, on préfère tâter le terrain, raconter que c'est arrivé à une amie... »**

Si les parents se concentraient pour se rappeler du moindre détail. Jessica s'énerva et quitta la pièce. J.J. la suivit.

**« Jessica**, tenta-t-elle. **»**

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle, brusquement, en sanglot.

**« Vous savez que Lucy ne nous a rien dit**, pleura-t-elle. **Pourquoi vous continuez de nous poser des questions ? »**

La blonde allait rétorquer mais l'adolescente l'en empêcha.

**« Elle nous faisait pas confiance ! »**

Un puissant sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, dénonçant le sentiment d'abandon de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. J.J. s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur la brune.

**« Je sais que tu te sens trahie, mais si Lucy ne t'a rien dit, c'est sans doute pour ne pas t'inquiéter. »**

La métisse voulut rétorquer, mais aucun son ne franchirent ses lèvres.

**« Tes parents ont besoin de ta présence**, rassura-t-elle, entraînant Jessica dans le salon. **»**

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant fatalement la situation.

J.J. dut rappeler Hotch, la famille ne se souvenait de rien. Décidément, Lucy savait garder ses secrets.

* * *

><p>Harry toqua trois petits coups à la porte. Chacun faisant davantage frémir Lucy. Elle sentit un frisson la traverser et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait contenir ses tremblements plus longtemps.<p>

**« Tu es prête ? **demanda-t-il à travers la porte.** »**

Tétanisée, la rousse ne pouvait même pas répondre.

**« Tu es prête ?** insista-t-il, faisant sursauter le cœur de la victime.

― **Oui**, cria-elle presque, terrorisée. **»**

Alors elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de sa porte. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers avant même de le voir.

**« Je t'attends dans le salon**, dit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende de l'étage. **»**

Ainsi, il ne l'emmenait pas à l'extérieur comme elle l'espérait, elle resterait à jamais coincée avec lui dans cette maison. Timidement, elle descendit marche après marche. Non pas pour réfléchir à un plan d'évasion, elle doutait en sortir vivante cette fois-ci, mais ses jambes menaçaient de l'abandonner.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, tout avait changé. Les murs où la tapisserie s'écroulait avaient été recouvert de draps bordeaux. Des tapis en paille tressée dissimulaient le parquet grignoté par endroit par les mites. Et au centre, une petite table ronde. Une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs, une bougies trônait en son centre. Une odeur de tomate et d'huile d'olive embaumait la pièce. Elle se laissa distraire un instant par la musique de guitare en arrière-plan.

**« Tu es magnifique**, l'interrompit Harry, qui lui tirait une chaise.** »**

Elle crut avoir un infarctus quand elle remarqua son ravisseur. Lui qui d'habitude portait un simple jean et un sweat-shirt avait revêtu de nouveaux vêtements, qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il portait une chemise à rayure, assorti d'une cravate bleu marine. Il avait comme pantalon, non pas un jean mais un pantalon en jersey marron foncé. Et pour finir, une vieille paire de converse délavées. Elle releva vers lui des yeux horrifiés. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Quand elle aperçut sa coupe de cheveux, artificiellement bouclée et faussement ébouriffée par une poudre fixante, elle réalisa l'horreur qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et dont elle faisait partie. Il reproduisait son premier rendez-vous avec Spencer. Elle voulut crier, mais son effroi s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>« Allô Baby Girl<strong>, répondit aussitôt Derek quand son téléphone sonna. **Attends, je te mets en hauts-parleurs.**

― **Alors mes amours**, commença-t-elle. **J'ai rentré le nom de Lucy dans tous les formulaires des hôpitaux de D.C. et des environs et Lucy a été admise dans l'un d'eux il y a neuf semaines pour un avortement. »**

Elle se tut un instant, laissant le temps à tous et surtout à Spencer de digérer l'information. Sauf infidélité, Lucy était bien enceinte de son enfant. Et le génie doutait que Lucy ait été voir ailleurs. Il affronta le regard compatissant de son équipe.

**« Continue Garcia**, annonça-t-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion qu'il refoulait.

― **Après cela, elle s'est inscrite à un groupe de soutien dans une association environnante, mais elle n'y a plus été depuis un mois et demi.**

― **L'adresse**, Garcia, trancha Hotch, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

― **Oh mon dieu**, s'écria-t-elle. **L'organisateur s'appelle Harold Scofield. »**

Derek croisa les regards d'Aaron et David.

**« C'est notre homme**, conclut-il. **Son adresse, Penelope.**

― **Envoyée. »**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Petit chapitre et celui qui suit sera à peine plus long.  
>Mais c'est pour garder un découpage cohérent de l'histoire.<br>Puis faut pas trop en dire d'un coup. :)**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant.**

**Allez, je pense qu'à ce stade, je peux entamer les pronostics :**

**Qui pense que Reid va retrouver Lucy vivante? Qui pense qu'elle va mourir?  
>Ou qui a d'autres avis?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**« F.B.I.**, hurla Derek avant d'enfoncer du pied la porte de l'appartement. **»**

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les agents fédéraux, le pistolet en main signalait qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Rien dans la cuisine qui était étonnamment propre. Un coup d'oeil dans les placard indiquait qu'Harry ne cuisinait pas ou très peu. Le salon ressemblait à un show-room Ikéa tandis que la salle de bain avait été récemment lessivée. Spencer rangea son arme quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Harold Scofield. Un étau lui serra le cœur.

Le bureau était étroit. Une petite fenêtre laissait entrer un peu de lumière et une vieille ampoule éclairait à peine l'endroit. D'un côté une planche de bois à peine poncée sur deux tréteaux servait de bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable branché à un magnétoscope et sur le reste du mur une étagère métallique pleine d'objets divers. Il y avait beaucoup de vidéos sur lesquelles était écrit au marqueur le nom de jeune femme et des dates. Il y avait aussi des prospectus pour les interruptions volontaires de grossesses, des adresses pour en parler, se confier et se faire suivre. Spencer avança lentement dans la pièce, comme on hésiterait à entrer dans un tombeau. Ses yeux cherchèrent le nom de Lucy sur cette étagère et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se pencha sur le bureau qu'il put y lire quelque part le prénom de Lucy. La vidéo était encore dans le magnétoscope. Visiblement c'était la dernière que Harry ait regardé. Le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il appuya sur le bouton de lecture du bout de son doigt protégé par le gant en latex.

La vidéo grésilla au début, illisible puis l'image de Lucy se fixa. La revoir lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. En larme, elle paraissait si malheureuse.

**« Je m'appelle Lucy**, se présenta-t-elle, hésitante, timide, gênée. **Il y a une semaine, j'ai tué mon enfant**, avoua-t-elle. **»**

Reid hocha la tête. Non, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Non, ce n'était pas encore un enfant. Il aurait voulu hurler en cet instant, enfoncer son poing dans l'écran de l'ordinateur pour y pénétrer et la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, la déculpabiliser. Elle était à peine enceinte, c'était un avortement, pas un meurtre.

**« J'ai décidé d'avorter**, continua-t-elle, **car je n'étais pas prête à être mère.**

― **Pouvez-vous nous parler du père ?**Demanda une femme dans l'assistance qui n'apparaissait pas sur la vidéo. **»**

Lucy leva les yeux pour la première fois et malgré la qualité médiocre de la vidéo, le désespoir de la jeune rousse traversa l'écran et traversa Spencer. Elle déglutit difficilement, et sécha une larme qui avait cédé.

― **Il n'était pas au courant**, lâcha-t-elle comme un aveux honteux.

― **Vous en parlez au passé**, remarqua la même femme.

― **J'ai rompu avec lui il y a trois jours. »**

Spencer tituba légèrement. Il se souvenait encore de la rupture de la jeune fille. Des jours précédents et des jours suivants. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer à ce moment-là. Il avait l'impression de chuter dans une crevasse infinie. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'essayer de s'accrocher au paroi, il tombait sans fin.

* * *

><p>Il revenait d'une affaire dans une petite ville au fin fond du Maryland. Atterrissant à Washington, il passa son appel habituel à Lucy.<p>

**« Allô**, dit-elle d'une petite voix grave et cassée. **»**

Elle avait pleuré. Tout revenait en mémoire de l'agent fédéral. À ce moment-là, elle avait déjà dû avorter. Elle avait écouté Spencer parler de la fin de son affaire sans l'écouter. Elle reniflait timidement à l'appareil.

**« Je suis désolée Spencer**, le coupa-t-elle avant de laisser un silence s'installer. **»**

En y repensant, le brun saisit la multitude de signification à cet aveux qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le moment. S'excusait-elle de ne pas lui avoir parler de la grossesse ? De l'avortement ? Ou des mots qui allait suivre ?

**« Je n'y arriverai pas**, reprit-elle, conciliante. **Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus te voir. C'est terminé. »**

Elle raccrocha, ne laissant pas une chance à Reid de s'exprimer. Il se souvenait encore du vide qu'elle avait créé en lui en l'espace de quelques secondes. De la multitude de sentiments contraires qui bataillaient en lui au même instant. Il était en colère, terrifiée, désespéré, interdit, stupéfait, incrédule, déboussolé. Mais au dessus de tout ça, il était effondré. Il n'avait même pas eu droit à des explications. Elle ne répondit plus au téléphone, ni même chez elle. Le lendemain quand il était passé, elle refusait de lui ouvrir. Il l'entendait pourtant derrière sa porte. Elle aussi pleurait à chaude larme, à l'unisson avec celles, injustes, du jeune homme. Ses affaires avaient été réunies dans une boîte de carton. Il n'entendit pas les murmures de la jeune fille, qui le suppliait de l'excuser, de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

><p>Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le génietourna la tête, perdu. C'était Emily. Un sourire et un regard. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui parler pour lui transmettre toute l'amitié et le soutien qu'il méritait.<p>

**« Comme demandé, j'ai ramené une photo**, continua Lucy sur la cassette.**»**

Spencer fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux pour distinguer les détails de la photo qu'elle avait ramené.

**« C'est la première que nous ayons prise avec Spencer**, commenta-t-elle, la voix chargé d'émotions. **C'était le soir de mon anniversaire et nous venions d'engloutir deux énormes pizzas… »**

Un sourire complice naquit au coin de ses lèvres avant de disparaître sous un rictus de triste regret. Un éclair traversa l'esprit de l'agent fédéral. Il se tourna vivement vers Emily.

**« Je sais**, déclara-t-il, à la fois excité par le travail de son esprit, mais horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. **La robe**, déclara-t-il. **La robe ! »**

Emily chercha une réponse dans son regard. Il finit par expliquer.

**« Quand j'ai regardé dans le placard de Lucy, il manquait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi**, commença-t-il. **C'était la robe de la photo. La robe qu'elle portait lors de notre premier rendez-vous.**

― **Est-ce possible qu'elle l'ait jetée ?**

― **Non**, imposa Reid. **Tu sais comme moi, qu'elle collectionne ses souvenirs, jamais elle n'aurait abandonné celui-là. »**

Sa voix se mit à trembler. Une vague de chaleur remontait le long de sa gorge et son esprit était mitraillé de toute part par des souvenirs de son histoire avec la rouquine.

**« Je crois qu'il est érotomane**, déclara-t-il fatalement. **Il est persuadée d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec Lucy et il veut la séduire en reproduisant notre premier rendez-vous. »**

L'effroi traversa les traits du jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Lucy. Et malgré sa découverte, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être déjà morte. Car si elle n'avait pas partagé les sentiments amoureux de Harry, rien ne pouvait alors l'empêcher d'être violent.

**« Garcia**, commença Hotch au téléphone. **Le suspect n'est pas chez lui. Aurait-il une autre résidence ? »**

Il entendit la blonde s'affoler sur son clavier.

**« Pas d'autre résidence, mais son oncle est mort récemment et vivait dans une maison dans les environs.**

― **À qui appartient sa maison maintenant ?**

― **Les parents d'Harold Scofield**, expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre de plus belle : **Mais ils vivent à Phoenix et une procuration a été faite pour que Harold s'occupe de la mise en vente.**

― **L'adresse, Garcia.**

― **Je vous envoie ça tout de suite. »**

Un coup d'oeil à toute l'équipe et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Reid lança un dernier regard à la Lucy de la vidéo et le coeur battant à tout rompre, il suivit ses collègues. Il savait que l'enquête touchait à sa fin et qu'il allait bientôt retrouver Lucy et son ravisseur. Mais une idée affreuse lui trottait en tête. Il lui importer peu de retrouver Scofield, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était Lucy. Et il ne pourrait pas se remettre à l'idée de la retrouver morte. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve vivante. Absolument.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Je tourne un peu au ralentis en ce moment, car j'étais en pleine recherche d'appart,  
><strong>**puis en déménagement et là, ****j'apprends que j'ai au moins un rattrapage à passer.  
>Mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire, qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres... ou un chapitre et un épilogue...<br>Peu importe, toujours est-il que La Boîte touche bientôt à sa fin!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les muscles de son visage la faisait souffrir le martyr. Tandis qu'il enserrait sa nuque d'une main ferme et puissante, Lucy tentait d'échapper à ses lèvres insistantes. De son autre main, il lui tint le menton et une vague de dégoût restreint son estomac quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Serrant les dents et ses lèvres, une arme de rage arriva à franchir ses paupières solidement closes. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et cela le contrariait. Il sentit l'énervement et la colère vibrer au fond de lui et il insista de plus belle. Lucy s'écria quand d'une force nouvelle il enserrera un peu plus son crâne. Si il continuait il allait lui broyer le cerveau. Elle ne put lui résister bien longtemps, quand la langue de Harry franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, elle ne réfléchit plus et dans un instinct de survie complètement téméraire, elle la lui mordit. Il se recula, surpris et Lucy en profita pour s'enfuir, mais elle ne fit qu'un pas. La colère de l'homme éclata. Il la saisit d'un bras et la jeta au sol. La rousse entendit son bras craquer quand elle essaya d'amortir sa chute. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur elle se tourna vers son ancien ami qui la dominait de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. La peur paralysa le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle tint son bras blessé contre elle, pour le protéger et se traîna lentement, dans un mouvement désespéré pour échapper et s'éloigner de son ravisseur. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle, accroupi, aveuglé par sa colère. Il posa une main sous son menton pour le relever. Il voulait croiser son regard, y voir l'amour qu'il avait toujours qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle l'aimait, alors à quoi rimait ce petit jeu.

**« S'il te plaît, Harry**, supplia-t-elle.** »**

Il était en colère. De sa main, il glissa du menton pour remonter à sa tempe ensanglantée. De son pouce il lui caressa tendrement le visage. Elle se détourna de sa main, à deux doigts de vomir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans un instinct de survie tout allait plus vite et plus lentement. Elle était fatiguée, mais se découvrait une nouvelle force.

En proie à une fureur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, Harry, de sa main libre, saisit le bras cassé de Lucy et lui arracha un cri de douleur quand il tira dessus pour l'allonger. Lucy était ailleurs, entre la réalité et l'inconscience mais elle continua de se débattre. Elle se voyait sous le corps de cette brute, elle se voyait crier, se démener pour se défaire de sa masse, le repousser, l'empêcher de commettre son acte de haine.

**« Laisse-toi faire**, s'énerva-t-il les dents serré quand il lui souleva la robe. **»**

Lucy, absente sentit son coeur battre tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, je vais mourir. Elle se crispa quand elle entendit Harry arracher sa petite culotte. Oubliant son bras, elle essaya de le battre, de le frapper pour se défendre. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle cria à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle sentit la paume de son agresseur se poser solidement sur sa bouche, la forçant à se taire. Un vent de panique la traversa. Les yeux exorbités par la peur, elle ne voyait plus ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle se découvrit une nouvelle force et se débattit… Puis se figea d'horreur et de douleur quand Harry la pénétra sauvagement. Ses cris furent étouffé par la main poisseuse de l'homme. Tout n'était que silence autour d'elle. Seule le râle écœurant de Harry faisait échos au chaos d'émotions qui se battait dans l'esprit et le corps de Lucy. Des larmes de rage dévalèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle fuyait le regard de son ravisseur. De son bras valide, elle tendit la main autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver sur une arme de fortune. Elle sentit l'adrénaline monter en flèche quand elle agrippa la carafe presque vide qui avait chuté en même temps qu'elle. Elle serra les dents et abattit de toutes ses maigres forces l'objet en verre sur le sommet du crâne de son ravisseur. Il s'écroula sur le côté, le visage ensanglanté, criant sa douleur. Lucy en profita pour se défaire de son emprise et encore trop faible et bouleversé pour se relever, elle rampa sur quelques mètres avant de trouver un appui sur le bord du canapé pour se relever. Elle claudiqua vers la porte d'entrée et s'acharna sur la poignet. Elle déchargea toute sa fureur dans un cri sanglant. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte et quand elle tira sur la poignée, celle-ci céda, emmenant le verrou avec elle. Elle allait pouvoir sortir.

Elle allait franchir le seuil quand une main agrippa sa cheville. Se tournant vers le visage déformé de Harry Scofield, elle se débattit pour le défaire de sa prise. Mais encore plus fort qu'elle, il s'aida du corps de la jeune fille pour se relever. Il lui attrapa le cou de la poigne de fer et lui enserra la gorge. De son bras valide, elle essaya de se défaire mais déjà commençait à suffoquer.

**« Pourquoi… tu… as… fait ça ? **Demanda Harry, la voie saccadé par l'épuisement et la colère. **»**

D'un geste il projeta la rouquine dans les escaliers. Dans un cri, elle s'écrasa contre la rambarde en bois. Fragile par des années de mauvais entretient, le bois céda sous le poids de la victime qui alla s'écraser sur le plancher, écorchée par les éclats de la rambarde. Quand elle sentit de nouveau le corps en sueur de Harry au dessus d'elle, la fureur s'empara d'elle. Il ne recommencerait pas. Plus jamais il ne la toucherait. Elle eut juste le temps de s'emparer d'un éclat avant que Harry ne lui bloque le bras. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Elle sentit le sang couler dans sa paume, mais elle ne lâcherait pas sa seule arme. Crachant du sang au visage de son ravisseur, elle profita de sa réaction pour dégager son bras et lui planter son pieu dans le coup. Enragée, elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le corps de Harry Scofield s'écroule sur elle, sans vie.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réalise pleinement ce qui venait de se produire. Elle sentit soudain son corps en entier souffrirent. Elle sentit soudain la blessure de son bras brisé, le goût du sang dans sa bouche et chaque plaie de son corps réagirent. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes et se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve, d'être revenu à elle, ne pouvant croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se mit à crier, hystérique, écarta le cadavre de son agresseur et se releva péniblement, laissant le choc lui donner de nouvelle force.

La nuit était noire, et hormis les vagues s'écrasant contre le sable, rien ne venait troubler le silence. Elle se mit à crier sa fureur quand elle entendit les sirènes. Faible son comme un appel à travers la tempête, elle maudit son esprit de lui jouer ce vilain tour. Mais quand les lumières rouges et bleues vinrent troubler le noir de la nuit, elle se précipita à leur rencontre.

* * *

><p>Spencer scrutait l'horizon, plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son existence. Au prochain virage, il arriverait chez Scofield. Spencer se surprit à prier Dieu. Faîtes qu'elle soit vivante, pensa-t-il. Je vous en conjure, faîtes qu'elle soit vivante… Au détour de la rue, les pleins-feux de Dereck croisèrent le corps faiblard de celle qu'il recherchait. Recouverte de sang de la tête au pied, on ne la reconnaissait pas. Morgan appuya de toute ses forces sur la pédale de freins et tourna le volant pour éviter de frapper Lucy de plein fouet. Il dérapa sur les gravillons tandis que Spencer jaillit de sa place passager pour courir à la rencontre de Lucy qui s'écroula dans ses bras.<p>

J.J. vint à sa rencontre et demanda une ambulance d'urgence. Lucy était inconsolable et très mal en point. La blonde était surprise qu'elle ait pu survivre à de telles blessures. Son bras était visiblement brisé et tordu, faisant grincer les dents de l'agent fédéral. Son corps était recouvert d'égratinure aux plaies plus ou moins béantes. Elle était méconnaissable. Sa robe blanche était complètement imbibé de sang. Le sien ou celui de son agresseur ? Était-il encore vivant ? Elle leva les yeux vers les autres membres de son équipe qui se précipitait vers la maison.

Hotch fut le premier à pénétrer dans la maison et le premier à découvrir le cadavre de Scofield. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier son état, vu le sang qui s'écoulait sur le plancher. Il se tourna vers ses collègues, regarda derrière eux Spencer effondré, serrant le corps au bord de l'inconscience de Lucy. C'était terminé.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Petit Chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous aura plus. Lyra, rassure-toi, Lucy est vivante.**  
><strong>On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue. <strong>  
><strong>Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire jusque là. Et vos attentes quant à l'épilogue! :)<strong>  
><strong>Ciao<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy passa une main épuisée dans ses cheveux courts. Elle s'empara de quelques papiers qu'elle lut en diagonale pour savoir quoi en faire. Fiche de paie, je garde, pensa-t-elle en posant le papier sur le bureau. Inscription au Community College, je garde, sourit-elle en reproduisant le même geste.

**« Dernier carton**, s'exclama son beau-père derrière elle.**»**

Cela faisait cinq mois depuis son enlèvement. Du mieux qu'elle puisse se souvenir, après s'être enfuiede la maison de Harry, elle s'était écroulé quand Spencer la rejoignait, perdant rapidement connaissance pour ensuite se réveiller quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital, recouverte de pansement, un plâtre au bras, nourrie par intraveineuse et entourée de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état. Elle paraissait bien vingt ans de plus. Son beau-père aussi, mais le pire fut Jessica. À cet instant, elle semblait plus âgée que sa sœur aînée.

Tous les trois, ils étaient restés à l'hôpital pendant la totalité de son hospitalisation et quand Linda lui avait proposé de rentrer à la maison par la suite, Lucy encore traumatisée avait avouée ne plus jamais vouloir retourner dans son appartement. John avait décidé de s'occuper de tout cela. Il déménagerait les affaires de la jeune fille dans sa chambre de l'appartement familiale, s'occuperait des démarches administratives avec le propriétaire, peu lui importait, il ne voulait que le bonheur de celle qu'il considérait aussi comme sa fille.

Un après-midi, il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Linda, qui le coeur serré avait laissé sa fille à l'hôpital en compagnie de Jess. Celle-ci avait peu parlé à sa sœur depuis qu'elle ait été retrouvée par la BAU. Quand elle s'assit aux côtés de Lucy, celle-ci tendit une main vers elle.

**« Tu m'en veux ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle. **»**

Devant le silence coupable de la métis, la rousse continua :

**« Je te comprends.**

― **J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles.**

― **Je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule.****»**

Cet aveu toucha la brune au plus profond de son coeur, car elle comprit enfin que ce n'était pas par manque de confiance que Lucy s'était tu, mais par crainte d'inquiéter sa famille. Elle serra la main de sa sœur. Elle ne lui en voulait plus.

**« Spencer est resté à tes côtés tout le temps où tu étais inconsciente, **avouaJessica.**»**

La gorge de la patiente se serra. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé, pas une fois il était revenu la voir.

**« Je suppose qu'il m'en veut,**murmura-t-elle, davantage à elle-même qu'à sa sœur.

― **Il s'inquiétait. »**

Lucy releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers la métis et sécha ses larmes d'un geste maladroit de la main.

**« Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, après ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Il avait le droit de lui en vouloir. Il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir la voir, se confronter à elle et tous les secrets qu'elle avait gardé. Elle était heureuse de savoir que malgré tout ça, il gardait en mémoire les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé, qu'il gardait encore assez d'estime pour elle pour l'avoir sauvéeet être resté auprès d'elle assez longtemps pour s'assurer desa bonne santé. Mais elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas envie de la voir. Et quelque part, elle en était rassurée. Elle non plus n'était pas prête à le revoir.

Elle était restée quelques mois chez ses parents, à se remettre sur pied, physiquement et moralement. Son psychologue qu'elle voyait au début quatre fois par semaine mais désormais uniquement une fois par semaine l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais ce n'était rien comparé au soutien infini de sa famille. Pour marquer ce changement, sa renaissance dans la vie, elle s'était coupé les cheveux, avait trouvé un nouvel appartement à deux bloc seulement de ses parents, avait démissionné du café pour s'inscrire au Community College. Elle avait toujours voulu étudier, mais n'avait jamais su supporter les refus des universités. Désormais elle était prête.

John posa le dernier carton qu'il ouvrit et commença à ranger la vaisselle protégée de papier bulle dans les placards. Jessica arriver quelques minutes plus tard, un chaton noir et blanc dans les bras. Perplexe, Lucy s'approcha d'elle et la questionna du regard.

**« Il ne remplacera pas Roméo, mais je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour t'offrir un nouveau compagnon. »**

Elle lui tendit le petit félin de quelques mois et ravie, Lucy le posa contre sa poitrine et le caressa doucement.

**« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?**S'enquit sa jeune sœur.**»**

Lucy sourit, heureuse.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Lucy venait de reposer son livre pour jouer avec son chaton, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Un vent de panique s'empara d'elle, réflexe qu'elle n'avait pu se défaire après son traumatisme. Elle ignora son compagnon qui lui, voulait encore qu'on lui caresse le ventre et elle s'avança vers sa porte. Elle souleva le judas et sentit son coeur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle referma le petit cache et respira lentement pour se calmer. Enfin, elle retira la chaîne, ouvrit son verrou et enfin tourna les clés de sa serrure. Elle mit toutefois quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte.<p>

**« Salut**, déclara Spencer, les joues rosies par l'émotion.**»**

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Lucy car déjà il baissait la tête pour observer le petit félin qui se frottait à ses jambes. Il s'en empara doucement et souriant, il demanda son nom à sa maîtresse.

**« Hippolyte**, répondit-elle. **»**

Ils partagèrent un grand sourire et elle le fit entrer.

**« Comment as-tu trouvé ****mon adresse ? **Demanda-t-elle.

― **Garcia a insisté pour que je te rende visite**, avoua-t-il.

― **J'en suis ravie. »**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« We have played along side millions of lovers,<br>****Shared in the same shy sweetness of meeting,  
><strong>**the distressful tears of farewell,  
><strong>**Old love but in shapes that renew and renew forever. »**_

**- Rabindranath Tagore**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong>

**Ayé c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
>Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé,<br>je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis (positif ou négatif) sur cette histoire.**

**Des Bisous,**

**MFPOF**


End file.
